


A WonderTrev Podfic Project

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: 2 fics, 2 poems and some music.





	A WonderTrev Podfic Project

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hate the goodbye (but i won't forget the good times)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093913) by [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops). 
  * Inspired by [[Buffalo Bill 's]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298704) by E.E. Cummings. 
  * Inspired by [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155476) by [VictorianBreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianBreaker/pseuds/VictorianBreaker). 
  * Inspired by [One Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298710) by Elizabeth Bishop. 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/85qf3jby3qmpoz3/wondertrev.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 18:20
  * [Without Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/76il0xja3vv91gn/wondertrevnonmusic.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 15:28

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I just think these two fics complement each other very well. The idea of reading [Buffalo Bill 's] came from [blueincandescence's comment](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/110719515) on this [ amazing diana/steve trevor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11118492) fic. Apologies for the not so great audio quality. Music:   
> Wonder Woman (OST - Rupert Gregson-Williams) - Pain, Loss and Love  
> Wonder Woman (OST - Rupert Gregson-Williams) - Angel on the Wing  
> Tiago Iorc - Zeski instrumental theme  
> Pink Floyd - Wish you were here


End file.
